Born from the Chemicals: A New Crusader
by ShadowKnight49 Productions
Summary: When the CMC go out to become chemical mixers, they find the result being a live, breathing, colt. They invite him to be one of them and he ends up joining and falling for a certain member. Then Underworld enforcers chase him, and plan to go after the CMC too. Can he and his friends survive, or face eternal punishment?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everypony! This is SK49 productions, and this is a remake of an earlier story I had, 'Born from the Chemicals'. The original story had plotholes and stuff, so I remade it into this. Yeah.**

Chapter 1: An Accident

Button Mash came in the clubhouse, saying, "I have to quit now, huh?"

A flood of relief came down his face when the rest of the CMC shook their heads.

It was just one minute ago when he got a game symbol for his Cutie Mark.

Five years had passed since the CMC started. Not one got a cutie mark.

In the Ponyville branch, there were only five members: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Button Mash, and Leroy.

Leroy kind of the pony who took things seriously. Now he wore cardboard crusader armor ("He's kinda funny," Apple Bloom admitted. "Ahnd cute perhayps.").

"You're still our Colt of Action," Scootaloo said. "If you weren't, Sweetie Belle would…"

She looked at Sweetie Belle and quieted down.

"So, what are we doing today?" Button asked.

"Doing stuff in the abandoned lab. Your welcome," Leroy replied cheerily.

**Later**

Button came from behind the front door and said, "Okay, it's clear. In fact, there are vats for chemicals!"

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DEADLY CHEMICAL MIXERS WHICHWILLPROBABLYGETUSKILLEDBUTWE'RESO HAPPYWEDON'TCAREIFWEDIEORNOT, YAY!"

The vat that Button talked about was about twice the size of the train.

"Find whateva you can," Apple Bloom instructed. "Then dump it in there!"

Button poured some water inside and then some gunpowder. Leroy dumped a barrel of acid in, then the barrel. Scootaloo found a microwave ("No idea how it got there.") and dropped it in. Sweetie Belle found a Bunsen Burner and a hazmat suit. Apple Bloom ended up putting in poison and the garbage bag. Then they looked inside, it wasn't even half full.

"Ugh, it's never going to get full at this rate!" Scootaloo complained.

Apple Bloom looked around worriedly and asked, "Where's Leroy?"

A manikin came from the sky.

"MANIKIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN! SOOOOMETHIIIIIING!" Leroy shouted.

The manikin fell in and plopped in.

Then the room flooded with water.

**I have all my CMC shippings worked out BTW**

**Foxy: I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAARE!**


	2. Nuclear Fusion

Chapter 2: Nuclear Fusion

The water didn't drown them, but it did separate them.

"Leroy? Scootaloo? Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom called.

"Button? Where'd you go?" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"Where am I? SOMEONE FIND ME!" Scootaloo screamed.

"What the heck is this?!" a new voice asked.

The water receded, and the entire CMC was visible. Everyone looked inside the vat, then backed up in shock.

A colt their age looked around, confused. His mane was short and orange, with stray strands of acid-green. His fur was a bright grey with patches of black, like burns but were obviously part of him. His eyes were between electric and water blue.

"W-who are you?!" he asked them.

Apple Bloom paused and then called down, "Need some help down there?"

The colt just backed up and shouted, "Answer… my… QUESTION!"

He swung his front hoof and toxic waste was flung at the CMC. Most missed it, but some hit Leroy's 'armor'.

"I'M HIT! THE SHADOW KNIGHT HIT ME WITH HIS POISONOUS ARROWS!" he shouted.

"I never knew he was as dramatic as you," Sweetie Belle whispered to Button Mash.

"It's okay, Leroy," Apple Bloom assured him. "We'll take you to the doctor afterwards."

Scootaloo snickered and asked, "Apple Bloom, are you _sure _you don't have a crush on him?"

"Ah do not!"

Funny thing was, the two had 'officially' become boyfriend and girlfriend away from the others. However, they didn't get their dating cutie marks.

Button bent down this time and asked, "Are you sure you don't want help?"

The colt down there sighed and said, "That's okay."

He climbed up the rusty ladder and eventually reached the top. He smiled shyly to all of them.

Apple Bloom came over to him with a small glare with Leroy.

"Don't say anything," the colt said. "I'm sorry, you."

Apple Bloom's expression softened a bit.

"You have a name or something?" Scootaloo asked.

The colt thought and answered, "Nuclear… Fusion?"

"He'll be great member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Sweetie Belle shouted suddenly.

"Cutie… what?"

"It's a group where we adventure to get our cutie marks," Button explained. "Our destinies, basically."

Nuclear Fusion seemed to react immediately to this. He looked at his flank, which there was nothing on.

"Well," he said, "guess I'm in."

**The Underworld**

The nightmares shouted furiously as the soul escaped. They slammed their weapons on the ground and then brought it up.

Nightmares were like suit of armor with nothing inside. They were stronger than ghosts, being able to possess certain immortals. If their armor broke, it would rebuild itself within an hour.

A nightmare wearing purple king armor called out, "So, we going to let this soul escape?"

"NO!" the nightmares shouted.

"Will we let it have mercy?"

"NO!"

"Then bring it back, and it will face eternal punishment!"

The nightmares cheered, and they all charged out the doors of the underworld.


End file.
